Bitter Betrayal
by randypandy11
Summary: Betrayal hurts, especially when it comes from the people who you least expect it from.
1. And it all goes down

**Aight, I'ma start writing again, as I've grown a lot more in terms of writing skills and I've also observed other writers on FanFiction so now I'm going to restart my old fic 'Betrayal'. Also yes, I deserve a good boot up the back side. Don't knock my house door tellin me to update dou, for my depression is really kickin' in and schoolwork is being a thorn in my side :P**

 **Now, on with da bloody fic!**

 **Disclaimer- Nobody is stupid enough to think I actually own Pokémon T_T, nor do I think any story actually needs this for this site is called FanFiction for a reason...**

Ever his loss in Unova, Ash Ketchum felt as though he'd never win a league ever again. He knew that these moods would usually pass over like they did the last four times, but this was different. He was currently walking down Route 1 and had just passed the sign showing they had entered Pallet Town. Pikachu, who was perched on his shoulder as usual, wasn't in a good mood either. He had always blamed himself for losing in the battle against Trip, and also partly thought that he was slow in that battle for he had placed a bet against Charizard saying he could down eight bottles of extra large ketchup in less than three minutes. Miraculously, he actually did it with six seconds to spare, and unfortunately Pikachu was so full he could be mistaken for a yellow pillow.

Walking alongside our two heroes was a green haired young adult, known as Cilan. He had black trousers along with a white shirt with short sleeves. He too was feeling slightly gloomy for Ash, knowing that losing to four tournaments in a row would suck. He stole a quick glance at the raven haired teen that was lost in his own thoughts.

"So Ash," Cilan paused, not knowing how to comfort him, "I bet your mother will be excited to see you again, don't you think?" He said hopefully.

His mother. Oh God, he felt so terrible being selfish leaving his mother to gain the dream of achieving the title of Pokémon Master. All his mother did was feed him love and affection, with her warm loving smile greeting him every morning with a plate of neatly stacked pancakes in her hands. A lone tear slithered its way down his cheek as he stopped walking and turned to Cilan's direction, his gaze locked on the ground. Cilan noticed this and stopped, concern written all over his face.

"Everything alright Ash?" Cilan questioned carefully, as to not upset his friend in any way possible.

"Fine, just great," Ash sighed, knowing he hasn't fooled anyone with his fake upbeat mood especially with Cilan, "I can make my way home now, you can go."

Respecting Ash and his decisions, Cilan walked off waving to Ash, and Ash simply nodded in acknowledgement and continued walking to his home with Pikachu at his side.

* * *

Ash knocked on the door thrice as usual and after an uneventful moment, the door swung open fast and to his surprise, he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Meanwhile, Delia was having emotions swirling around her head as she cried of happiness and held onto Ash tightly.

"O-oh Ash, my b-bay came home..." Delia sobbed as she tightened her grip even more and made Ash's face go a light shade of blue. Ash groaned under the pressure, which made Delia let go almost instantly.

"Hey Mom! (Or mum, whatever -_-)" Ash said, despite having to endure her firm grip seconds ago. However, he was melting on the inside like butter outside on a hot summer's day.

"Come in, you have to tell me everything you've done! Have you found more legendary Pokémon? Can I see your new Pokémon? Also, have you finally found a girl so I can get grandchildren?" She said with joy as she dragged Ash into the house and shut the door behind them. Ash inwardly groaned. Although this was routine for him to say everything he had achieved on his journey, he didn't want to bring up his loss at the Unova League nor did he want to bring up his crush (*) as he knew he'd get the teasing of his life. Ugh, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

After stuffing his face with some well made pancakes, Ash was heading down to Professor Oak's lab to update his Pokedex and to visit Oak and his Pokémon. Little did he know that once he arrived, he would be in for the surprise of a lifetime. Barely being able to keep a leash on his excitement, he broke into a sprint, ignoring the fact that he just ate like a Snorlax five minutes ago. As he arrived he clutched his side in pain as his newly acquired stitch gnawed at his body. Pikachu on the other hand was lying on his back on top of Ash's head, as he chugged on a bottle of ketchup. Where does he even get the bottles you ask? Nobody, not even Arceus knows. Ash walked through the automatic doors and was greeted by the familiar sense of awe, originating four years ago when he first came here to collect his first ever Pokémon. As if on cue, Professor Oak walked through a door looking at a clipboard in his hand, apparently not noticing Ash at all. Taking this as an opportunity to spook the old man, Ash placed Pikachu on the floor (much to its displeasure) and tip-toed behind Oak.

"So Ash, how was Unova? You and I both that sneaking up on me would never work." Oak chuckled, finally turning around and faced Ash with a grin plastered on his face. Upon their eyes meeting, Oak's smile slowly faded as he realised that Ash was finally here.

"Hey Professor, how are you and my Pokémon doing? I'm so excited to see everyone!" Ash blurted out, not caring that Oak was looking at him with no emotion.

"Oh I'm fine, but about your Pokémon..." Oak trailed off, not sure how to tell Ash about the situation. Ash's grin also was wiped off from his face as he looked at the Professor with worry and anxiety.

"What? Is something wrong with them? What happened? Are you ok Professor?" Ash said rather quickly. Oak looked down to his feet with sadness.

"Ash, what I am about to tell you will almost definitely make you emotionally unstable and make you become rather angry. Please control yourself whilst I speak, and don't interrupt." Oak said with a serious tone.

* * *

Cynthia Shirona was watching her TV in her home as usual for she wasn't needed in the Unova League anymore. The TV displayed a rather disappointed Ash and reporters were all around him, sticking microphones in his direction. She couldn't believe her eyes as one of the reporters asked "Where will you go next since you've finished in Unova?"

Ash sighed, before looking at the camera with pure determination. "Sinnoh in a few days, and this time I'm bringing only my strongest Pokémon with me." That was enough for Cynthia to turn off her TV and throw her remote as hard as she could at the TV. Rage was controlling her for she knew that Ash had potential to beat her, even without his strongest Pokémon. The fact that he will be doing everything he can to beat her infuriated her. Nobody, and she means NOBODY will ever take her title as Sinnoh Champion. She was going to take this matter into her own hands.

After arriving to Unova on a private jet, she was desperate to find the only people Ash trusted and boosted his confidence and happiness. His friends. Since she arrived in Castelia City, she headed straight to the Pokémon Centre, ignoring the glances she was getting from bystanders

"Look Mwommy, its the Swinnoh Champwion!" A little girl said, while pointing.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Another random man said with curiosity.

"Oh my God, I can't believe she's here! AHHHHHHHHH!" Another man said, shrieking as he had his eyes glued to the Sinnoh native.

After booking a room in the Pokémon Centre, she knew it would definitely take a while for her to find Ash's friends, so she went to the famous stall that everybody talked about in the city. The Castelia Cone stand. After all, she loved ice cream, so why the hell not? She walked out and saw a dark haired boy with love hearts in his eyes.

"Miss Shirona, let me extend the hand of love to you-" But Brock was interrupted as a Croagunk burst out of its Pokeball in a brilliant flash of white and jabbed Brock in his side with Poison Jab. Cynthia recognised Brock as one of Ash's old friends and smiled at her luck. To her surprise, the rest of his friends arrived five seconds later and a small boy with glasses dragged Brock away by his ear with a sweat drop.

"The only hand you'll be getting is my fist to your face if you don't quit it! Sheesh, you're just the opposite of that Bonnie girl that Ash will probably meet in the future in the TV series Pokémon: XY!" Max said, much to Brock's confusion. Hell, even Max didn't know what he said.

"Why does love sting so hard?" Brock groaned as he was pulled away into the distance.

Cynthia looked at all of them in turn, noticing that Ash wasn't there. This was the perfect opportunity.

"Hey guys, where's Ash?" Cynthia questioned.

"Oh Ash, he's buying Castelia Cones for us and we left him alone to catch Brock. Excuse him for his behaviour Miss Shirona!" May said, almost bowing. Wow, being a champion gets a lot of attention and formality.

"Well," Cynthia began, knowing this was probably her best chance, "I need to tell you all something about that trainer that you all probably didn't know." Once she said this everyone else looked at her with great curiosity.

"He-" Cynthia began, until she was silenced by Ash's hand.

* * *

"And Cynthia said that you-" Oak was about to go on but Ash raised his hand, meaning for him to not go on any further.

"I don't want to hear what she accused me of, because I don't believe that this could even happen." Ash stated coldly, making Oak flinch. "And even if this was true, how on Earth would YOU of all people know how everything happened?" Ash questioned, his breathing pattern going slightly unstable.

Oak looked back down at his feet in guilt. "That's because I'm an important factor to this. You see, since I control your Pokémon here, Cynthia thought that taking away your Pokémon would stop you from even thinking about going to Sinnoh."

For a second Oak thought the young boy's eyes flashed an electric blue for a split second before Ash let out a low growl.

"What have you done to my Pokémon?! ANSWER ME!" Ash roared at Oak, who was cowering away in the corner of the room.

"N-nothing A-a-ash, I said I'd help them but I didn't because l-like y-you I k-knew that i-it was u-unfair!" Professor Oak stuttered, dropping his clipboard and throwing his arms in his face as Ash advanced towards him. He closed his eyes expecting his bones to be broken from the 15 year old.

But he wasn't touched.

Daring to open his eyes, he slowly moved his arms away from his face and saw that Ash was nowhere to be seen and a few Pokeballs rolling on the floor from the Pokémon Storage Room.

* * *

'They've gotta be here somewhere, I just know it!' Ash thought as he dropped one Pokeball after another onto the floor, looking for his Pokémon. He knew he'd only be able to find a few for after all he had a large collection and he wasn't the only Kanto native to register at the lab. So far, he had only found Pikachu's Pokeball, Charizard's Pokeball, Emboar's Pokeball, Sceptile's Pokeball, one of his Tauros' Pokeball and one of his Eggs he found at the Day-care Centre in Unova. Its shell was a pure navy blue with light blue streaks circulating the top half of the Egg. Not wanting to damage the Egg, he put it carefully into his backpack and put his jacket on top of it to cushion his movements against it.

"In here! Ash is in here!" Ash heard Oak yell somewhere on the other side of the room, and heard more footsteps shuffle inside. If there wasn't so many shelves, Ash would of been found then and there.

"Quick, don't let that fraud escape!" Ash heard another voice and this time it sounded like May's voice. What on Earth did she mean by fraud?

"Where is that stupid fake?!" Ash heard Brock say. No way. Professor Oak was telling the truth.

* * *

"A-ha!" Iris shouted, jumping around the final rows of shelves, only to see more Pokeballs scattered everywhere on the floor and a window at the end of the room slightly ajar. Iris frowned. No way was he going to escape.

* * *

Ash was sprinting away from Pallet Town with tears flowing freely from his eyes. Pikachu was literally galloping alongside Ash with a look of disbelief on its face, mimicking Ash's face moments ago in the lab.

"Why guys? Why are you after me?" Ash thought, as he sprinted even faster as the sun went down in the distance.

 **OHHHHHHHHH MAAIIIII GAWD THIS TURNED OUT EVEN BETTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE :D Also Ash will have a pairing in this fic, which is currently undecided. It could become a harem or Ash could take a sense of originality and stay single like those rare fics you find. Don't expect updates regularly, for this will be a once-in-like-a-month-or-two-update-fic. Don't forget to follow and fav, and don't hesitate to PM me for any uncertainties you may encounter during this fic! PEACE :3**


	2. Arrival

**Hai :3 So last time Ash was running away from Pallet Town yadda yadda yadda, but what perked my interest is that people have shown lots of support and people have actually PMed me advice and stuff, which is great :D Shout out to these badass people (I do this in almost every chapter :D)**

 **MANbearPIG01**

 **LordB1ack**

 **SuperSonicBros123**

 **Guest (1** **st** **Guest reviewer)**

 **Guest (2** **nd** **Guest reviewer)**

 **Because of all the support I'm getting I will be spending more time on creating chapters. More support equals more chapters and words :) The time it takes to update will vary though for school started about 4-5 weeks ago and I don't want to fail my exams next year: P Also last thing, screw the codename I asked for. xD**

 **Disclaimer- Bruh, if I owned Pokémon I'd make everything badass, Ash gettin' some, actually winning a league, and Pikachu would rival Arceus' power due to all those years of experience. (hint hint)**

 _A year and a half later_

Ash was standing on a cliff somewhere uncivilised, looking at his Pokémon with great pride. Every time he saw them he became proud for how far they had come. Ash himself hasn't done that bad living in solitude with his Pokémon, for he had sprouted up to six foot two and had a vey noticeable six pack and a honed muscular body. He wasn't one to brag but he had also mastered almost every aspect of manipulating and using Aura, as well as catching 6 legendary Pokémon that was resting peacefully in Cherish Balls inside his pocket. Moving his attention back to his Pokémon, he opened his mouth to speak, but as always he was staring in awe at each of them separately.

Charizard, the fire breathing monster who hasn't lost a battle since a year ago.

Lucario, an Aura wielding Pokémon that had once been Ash's mentor in terms of Aura.

Emboar, another fire breathing Pokémon that could rival even the strongest Snorlax's raw power.

Sceptile, an expert when it comes to both power and speed.

Tauros, a fearful powerhouse that nobody could stop when it begins its pace.

And finally Pikachu, the loyal powerful mouse whose true power has lain dormant until a year and a half ago.

Ash grinned at all of them as he was greeted by familiar cries of the Pokémon before him. In his left hand was an unopened envelope that he had obtained during his most recent visit to the Pokémon Centre for stocking on resources.

"Hey guys," Ash said, pausing as his Pokémon either grunted or cried in return, "I have a letter that looks just like a league letter. In the likely event that it is..." Ash said, stopping mid-sentence as he ripped it open, "I'm going to leave the choice to you all because its only fair and I have been making you train for almost a year and a half in brutal conditions."

When he finished that sentence, Sceptile and Tauros both shuddered at the thought.

"Okay, so it IS an invite to a tournament. Huh, what language is this crap? Even the Pokeball insignia had a white top and a red bottom!" Ash exclaimed, much to his Pokémon's annoyance. Pikachu went up to Ash and tugged at his leg, gaining his attention.

"Huh, what's up Pikachu?" Ash asked, slightly bothered by the constant tugging. Pikachu repeatedly said its name, whilst moving his paw upside down. After a few moments Ash finally realised what his starter was trying to say, and made an 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh' sound.

Ash put the letter the right side up, and it was all clear to him now. He face palmed and groaned at the same time. 'I'm so frickin' stupid...' Ash thought. Clearing his throat, he began to read.

 _To Mr Ketchum,_

We hereby announce the beginning of the Sinnoh World Championship for Veteran Trainers, (or SWC-VT for short) and we would be delighted if you would attend. A tournament pass is stuck at the bottom of the letter for you to enter with. If lost or damaged, it cannot be replaced.

The event will be starting in a week, and you must register two days before the event, else you will lose access to the Tournament.

 **[AN] Below I've actually made a pass template, if this works out this is gonna be great :D If your device just sees random lines and letters then please tell me, I don't want it to backfire lol**

I **Ash Ketchum** I

I _SWC-VT Pass_ I

I _VIP_ I

Ash saw the VIP logo and was amazed. Hell, he was amazed that people knew he was alive. He took the card and put it in the air in excitement.

"Who wants to join this tournament? 'Cause I know I wanna!" Ash said, excited for the upcoming event. But slowly, the smile crept off his face as he started to doubt himself.

"...fraud..."

"...fake..."

Those words hurt him on that day. He wasn't going to back out now. He looked back at his Pokémon with a flame in his eyes.

"Let's make them pay."

* * *

Iris, Max, May, Dawn, Brock, Misty, Trip and Paul were all walking together to the Pokémon Centre in Sunyshore City **(forgive me if I spelt it wrong, I've only seen Kanto, Johto, Unova and a hint of the Kalos series)**. Since the disappearance of Ash, both of Ash's rivals Paul and Trip took a liking to the traitors for making him disappear and joined them in their adventures, achieving more badges and Pokémon the same old way they always did - cheating and bullying.

The traitors had possession of Ash's remaining Pokémon, but decided to leave them to fend for themselves as they thought that they were "a bunch of crappy Pokémon that listened to losers instead of trainers like me" Pokémon. They all flocked to their own ways. Some went back into the wild, some went for their sexual desires (coughcoughMagikarpsGettinSomecoughcough), and some even went to find Ash again but they haven't gotten much result. These Pokémon were Scyther, Muk, Glalie, Krookodile, Gliscor and Buizel.

"Hah, this is the second tournament that cheater Ash will miss. This is great that all the Officer Jennies are on the lookout for that cheater!" Paul said with glee.

"Yeah," May began, still not believing Ash would go so far just to beat Cynthia, "I'm glad we've got rid of Ash! He was giving steroids to his Pokémon supplied from Team Rocket! THE Team Rocket!"

* * *

May and the rest of Ash's former friends were all listening keenly to what the Sinnoh champion had to say about Ash.

"You see, I think its best if Ash doesn't give his Pokémon anymore drugs from Team Rocket." Cynthia said bluntly. Iris almost choked on the air and everyone else had a similar reaction.

"Whaaaaa?" They all said dumbfounded. 'Nah Ash would never do that. He despises Team Rocket!' All of them thought. Before they could express their own opinion about Ash, Cynthia spoke again.

"Guessing by your faces I guess Ash never told you. Then again, it would make sense as to why he wouldn't tell you. I mean, who would say they're using illegal drugs just for their own selfish desire?" Cynthia said rhetorically.

"B-but Ash would never do that! I know him; I've been one of his best friends since I joined him on his journey several years ago!" Brock protested, having fully recovered from his lustful state.

Cynthia tutted, much to everyone's annoyance. She pulled out her phone from her large black coat and after fiddling with it for a while, she held it out for everyone to see.

"Here's some pictures of evidence that some of my G-Men found. Don't believe me then look for yourself." Cynthia said, pressing the slideshow function.

The first picture that came was some syringes that were covered in powder. The powder had a fingerprint engraved next to it was a paper showing Ash's portrait and his fingerprint which matched the one on the syringes.

The next one was a picture of a violently opened package coloured in black and red, and had the Team Rocket logo on every side of the box. Inside was a paper showing the order going from Team Rocket HQ to Ash's residence, 15 Hallworth Road, Pallet. **(I made it up, don't start spreading the false fact of him living at that address. If you live there then I'm sorry)**.

The third picture that came was through a window and although it wasn't clear, you could clearly tell it was Ash by looking at the colour of his clothes and his hat. He was holding a cylinder-like object and was forcing it into a blue body with a cream coloured underbelly. Dawn gasped.

'Is that Lapras?!' Dawn thought in alarm.

The fourth one was a clear picture of a Lapras that looked badly shaken up and had bloodshot eyes. It was shivering violently and it was feebly repeating its name judging by its mouth being open. Dawn's eyes widened as well as several other pair of eyes. Misty was growling in anger.

"Enough. We've seen enough." She said quietly. Cynthia looked at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to see the other fourteen?" Cynthia asked, earning looks of shocks and gasps around her. Misty felt a shiver go down her spine. Brock and Max were eager to see the rest, thus taking the phone out of Cynthia's hand and shared the phone. As the pictures were displayed one by one, their faces went up a level in terms of horror. When they were done looking at all of them Brock handed back the phone and didn't remove his eyes from it, his hands trembling at his side. Max on the other hand had his jaw so wide you could fit a tennis ball inside it with no difficulty at all.

"What now?" Misty said uncertainly.

"We go beat the hell out of Ash." Dawn stated sharply, getting nods from all around her. Cynthia inwardly smirked. Her plan was working.

"No." Cynthia said, putting her hand in front of all of them. "Just be friendly towards Ash and don't tell him anything about what you saw. Once he goes home DO NOT communicate to him through any sorts of contact. My G-Men will take him down by surprise." Cynthia said, moving her hand back to her hip.

* * *

The group of friends were almost at the entrance of the Pokémon Centre when they heard a whoosh followed by a roar in the sky. When the broad huge Charizard began its descent, they noticed some sort of figurine riding on its back. As Charizard was around twenty metres above the ground it did a flip and landed on its feet successfully, its wings broad majestically in the sunlight. As bystanders stood in awe at the awesome entrance Charizard thought it would be better to let out a loud roar, creating shock waves in the ground. It was so powerful that people nearby had actually lost their footing and fell over.

The person on the Charizard patted it on the neck, before dismounting. He then took out a Pokeball and returned it. Paul was the first one to notice that a Pikachu was perched on the man's right shoulder. He gasped. 'No way!' He thought in alarm. Before he could say anything, he saw another man running towards Ash. He was around 6'3, and had short wavy brown hair. He had black sneakers, blue jeans, a casual grey T-shirt, a black leather jacket with red lines on his sleeves and to top it off he a had stylish pair of aviators. **LordB1ack OC**

He had reached Ash, who was wearing a similar casual outfit minus the jacket and aviators. The man stepped up to Ash, being several inches taller than him. However Ash didn't look fazed as he tried to intimidate him.

"Hey, watch what you're doing! You know, that little stunt you pulled off there knocked me and my friend onto the floor!" He said with a sharp tone that could pass as anger.

Ash said nothing nor did anything as another man walked up to the pair. He was also around 6'3 **(WHY IS EVERYONE MAKING PEOPLE 6'3?!)** and was more of the countryside type. He was reasonably muscled and had long curly hair along with a black and dark brown beard. He had cowboy boots, blue jeans and a black shirt top finish it off. **MANbearPIG01 OC**

"Hey kid, are you in the tournament?" He said in a gruff voice.

Ash's eyes radiated a blue hue for a split second before speaking.

"Joshua Stark, age twenty one. You're from Lumiose City. You work as a truck driver delivering new batches of Pokeballs from the factories to the Pokemarts and other various stores." He said in an uncaring, monotone voice to the first man.

"And for you. You are Leeroy Jenkins, but your alias is John Wayne. You live on the outskirts of Kanto and work as a bodyguard for the tournament. Your black shirt is a bullet-proof armour but is made out of breathable materials. Judging by the way you position your body, you usually carry a holster under your left arm and have a rifle slung on your back. I can exploit the both of you and decipher any amount of information. Care for me to carry on?" Ash said, again using the same droning voice.

Meanwhile, the people now identified as Joshua and Leeroy stepped back in shock. He just wheedled true information just by looking at them. Or so they thought.

"Step away from me and don't bother me in the future." Ash said glaring at the two. As he turned around he inwardly groaned. He just saw Iris, Max, May, Dawn, Brock, Misty, Trip and Paul coming towards him.

 **Heh, left it at a cliffhanger xD I hope this chapter was decent and chapter 3 should be out shortly. However, I'm going to introduce a new system here (insert evil cackle here). If I get at least 10 follows and 5 favs for each chapter I publish, I create new ones. :D This will encourage (I hope!) people to do so and this will prove to me whether or not people actually listen to author notes. Have a great time!**


	3. Introducing a Legendary!

**Looks like people actually DO listen to author notes :D Also I'm only joking about demanding for follows and favs for it makes me greedy and that's not who I am (most of the time anyway)! Shout out to these people :D**

 **Meto14**

 **Pokeevee57**

 **So without further ado, welcome to chapter three!**

 **Also quick note: my laptop wasn't turning on for some reason? It wasn't charging either for like 15 minutes. If someone could tell me what the source of this problem could of been, PLEASE tell me. I almost broke the screen in the process.**

 **Dis-f*cking-Claimer- CENSORED**

Ash couldn't believe his eyes as he saw what he had feared to meet long ago. His former friends. Anger was bubbling inside of him was threatening to explode at a moment's notice. All of his hatred bundled up into his mind as it clouded his thoughts and stomped at them in a beeline. Even Pikachu, who was on his shoulder, had its cheeks sparking with electricity.

Iris, Max, May, Dawn, Brock, Misty and Trip finally realized it was Ash and stood their ground. No way were they going to talk to the person that cheated on them. Ash reached the group and glared at each of them in turn. Brock huffed.

"Personal space if you don't mind!" Brock spat, not wanting to be hostile but not friendly either.

"Personal space my ass! HOW THE HELL- I MEAN- YOU- AHHHHH!" Ash screamed, so many things was bursting to be said and emotions were running high inside.

"Okay, calm down," Ash said, closing his eyes, "Why did you turn your backs on me?"

Trip was the first one to speak.

"Hey! Just go away Ash, nobody asked for you to be here! C'mon guys, let's leave this loser alone. Don't you remember what he did? He's part of Team Rocket!" He said, glaring at Ash.

"Hey just gew away Ash, newbodi asked chu to be hewer!" Ash mimicked in a voice of a little girl. "Hey, nobody asked you to talk." Ash said coldly, returning the glare. Trip's cheeks turned slightly red when he said that. Unable to keep a leash on his anger, Trip threw a punch at Ash's face. Ash simply moved his head to the right and made a 'Pfft' sound.

"I dare you to do that again Trip. Sheesh, your punches are so slow that my Snorlax could walk to Kanto and back and you STILL wouldn't have even landed it!" Ash taunted. Trip growled and was about to attack him again, but Iris beat him to it. SLAP!

Iris was fuming.

"Want to talk to my friends like that again?!" She said viciously. Ash chuckled at this which made Iris even madder.

"What a hypocrite. You defend this bastard that you hated before and you don't defend me when everyone accused me of being in allegiance with Team Rocket?! Who even told you that Tauros crap?!" Ash yelled at them all. When he said Tauros crap a certain Pokeball wiggled in its Pokeball. **(I wonder who it is)** Max stepped in at this point.

"It doesn't matter about who told us. Just leave or else I'll thrash you in a battle!" Max said threateningly. Ash started to laugh yet again, which made everyone else get a tick mark on their foreheads.

"Hey, just because you're so cocky within Pokémon battles, doesn't mean you're the best at everything. I'm double the size of you and can trash you physically right now. Lucky for you I'm not a girl beater and so I'll accept your pathetic Pokémon battle." Ash said with a smirk. "How does a two on two sound?"

"Sounds fine, but if I win, you better leave this region!" Max said, and all the other traitors agreed to this.

"Whatever floats your boat, but if I win, you tell me who said I was part of Team Rocket. Understood?" Ash replied.

Max nodded and they both walked away from each other until they were far enough from each other to make a makeshift battlefield. The traitors all took a step back apart from May, who decided to be the referee.

"This will be a two on two battle against my brother Max and the dork known as Ash. Trainer, release your Pokémon!" May said, pointing at Max. Max took out a Pokeball and threw it on the ground, revealing a Glaceon. 'That's May's Pokémon. Hah, he's so weak he needs to borrow Pokémon from his sister!'

"Faggot, release your crappy Pokémon!" May said, pointing at Ash. Ash in return flicked her off and released his Pokémon which turned out to be Tauros. May giggled when she saw this.

"I guess that's what you mean by 'Tauros crap'! Aha!" She said whilst laughing.

"By the time I'm done with you May, the only crap there will be will be in your pants. Now, let's begin the battle for fucks sake." Ash said coldly, making them all flinch.

'He really has changed...' All of them thought.

"Alright Glaceon, use Ice Beam!"

"Tauros, sidestep to the left and use Swords Dance."

Glaceon produced a ball of blue energy in its mouth and fired at Tauros rather clumsily due to it being more suited to contests instead of real battles. Sure enough, Tauros dodged it and materialised sharp translucent swords above its head and it circulated around Tauros for a moment before disappearing.

"Glaceon, just finish this Team Rocket grunt, use Hyper Beam and don't stop!" Max demanded. He was getting very frustrated with how Tauros wasn't attacking.

"Tauros, rear up on your hind legs and force yourself in the air to dodge." Ash commanded. Tauros did as it was told and launched itself in the air effectively dodging the Hyper Beam.

"Pfft, all he does is run, just like Team Rocket!" Max said, whilst smirking.

"Tauros use Head Charge on Glaceon and make sure it doesn't get back up." Tauros shouted its name and charged at Glaceon at an unbelievable speed. Glaceon, which was too shocked at the speed, wasn't able to move quick enough as it endured the pain. It was sent flying into a nearby wall and created a small cloud of dust. As the cloud cleared, it showed Glaceon stuck on the wall with a big crack behind it, and had swirls in its eyes.

"GLACEON!" Max screamed.

"Hey kid, why don't you release your next Pokémon?" Ash said, void of any emotion.

"Grrr, I'll show you! Sceptile, come and wreck this noob!" Max said, again in arrogance and threw another Pokeball on the ground. It revealed a Sceptile around 4'7 to which Ash laughed at.

"Let's see how it can cope against my Sceptile. Go Sceptile, shred him to bits!" Ash yelled.

Ash's Sceptile appeared on the battlefield and it was packed with muscle and had an impressive height of 5'11 **(This is my height in real life :D)**. Max was looking in awe before he shook himself out of it and shot a glare at Ash.

"You know, your Pokémon are actually decent but ONLY because you gave them those stupid drugs! I guess Cyn-" Max said, but was interrupted my May putting her hand on his mouth.

"Max, we can't tell him her name, else he'll go and kill her just like the Team Rocket member he is!" May growled at Ash, and then released her hand from Max's mouth. Ash chuckled at this moment. He already knew it was Cynthia as soon as Trip spoke. He had read all of their memories at that moment. What had angered him wasn't that they were tricked into betraying him and did so, rather they took Cynthia's word just because she was a high status trainer as well as the Sinnoh Champion.

"Pfft, I know its Cynthia. I just simply wanted to test your skills as a trainer. And frankly, you're just as shitty as I thought you would turn out." Ash said with a small smile. Max was shaking in anger until several explosions occurred around the battlefield. Everyone apart from Ash, Sceptile and Pikachu stood their ground (or shoulder in Pikachu's case).

As the black smoke disappeared they all heard a familiar motto that they wished they'd never hear again.

"Prepare for trouble, I smell twerps!"

"And make it double, because I smell burps!" At this point Jessie gave a WTF look on her face.

"To protect-" Jessie was interrupted as a weak Thunderbolt hit their balloon and popped it.

"AHHHH WE'RE FALLING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIIIIMMMEEE!" They cried, as they had their fast decent to the more than welcoming ground. CRASH!

Another cloud of dust kicked up as the duo hit the- Wait, duo? As the smoke cleared it was clear that it was only Jessie and James this time. 'Where's Meowth?' They all thought.

"See Ash, you're so weak you need back up from your Team Rocket buddies and that's why you called them over here didn't you?!" Brock yelled. A crowd started to form around them all, Pokémon alongside them ready to attach Jessie and James. Ash sighed. He just wanted to go and get some sleep. 'Time to end this show.'

"Rayquaza, come fourth and show these people who is weak." Ash said, returning Sceptile and took out one of his Cherish Balls from his pocket. At this point the majority of the crowd, including the traitors and Team Rocket, burst out giggling or laughing. Ash growled. He threw the Pokeball onto the field and it opened, revealing a brilliant burst of white.

The white figure took form in a long snake and when it finished growing upwards a jaw with a set of sharp teeth formed. The white light died down, and floating before them all was none other than a shiny Rayquaza. It let out a mighty roar that shook the ground, making people fall and bounce around the floor a second time, but much more violent. You could see that Max had a wet patch around his you-know-what area and was mesmerised by Rayquaza. That was, until Rayquaza faced him with cold eyes.

"Rayquaza, show them real power. Use Hyper Beam on Team Rocket and make sure everyone remembers how hard you hit." Ash said, smirking inwardly. Rayquaza bellowed before unhinging its jaw and formed a red and white orb that was the size of a small car. It flew up and released the Hyper Beam straight at Jessie and James who were paralysed with fear. It hit them directly making a huge explosion and people in the blast radius were flung away. People didn't want to see body parts or blood on the floor but were curious to see the outcome even though they knew it was going to be bad.

As the dust cleared it showed Jessie and James in each other's arms crying their hearts out, begging for the attack to be called off. However, they were surrounded in a blue ball that protected them from the attack. Ash had his arm pointing towards the duo with his eyes glowing blue. When his eyes went to its normal chocolaty brown colour ( **color, potato pohtato)** the shield evaporated into the air.

"You're lucky I don't kill people unless they deserve it like you traitors. Let that be your lesson, and don't forget it. Next time, I won't be protecting anyone." having said that Ash returned Rayquaza and walked away into the distance, camera flashes going in his direction.

* * *

As Ash got further away he arrived into a forest that blocked the sunlight above him. He was all giddy inside due to the badass scene. The Aura shield he manipulated took a lot of energy from him as he had only blocked powerful attacks like that a few times. He looked at his shoulder and saw Pikachu sleeping. Poor thing hasn't been mentioned for the entirety of the chapter. He shook Pikachu awake and placed him on the ground.

"Alright, let's do some training because even though I know nobody needs it, we don't need to be rusty and people are still freaking out outside the Pokémon Centre.

"Pika pika ka ka pi ka pi chu pika pika chu pi?" _"Why don't you do what a Zorua or Ditto would do, just change your appearance!"_

Ash had thought about this but last time he did it, he ended up having a duck beak for nearly a fortnight and it started to fade away slowly after a month. His Pokémon avoided him for the duration of it. Ash shuddered at the thought.

"Pi pika chu pi chu?" _"What about matter manipulation?"_

Matter manipulation was how Ash could teleport around places as well as teleporting things himself. One of the perks of being an Aura user was that it unlocked half of your brain capacity, so Ash had enhanced hearing and sight, as well as physical properties that made him stronger, faster and it made him more intelligent too. He also had certain abilities that he could use, not that he used them often for he hasn't mastered all of them yet. To sum it up, Ash was basically a superhuman with a lot of potential.

"Nah, last time I teleported I lost my arm. If Mewtwo wasn't aiding me then I wouldn't have this arm." Ash said, dismissing the idea.

Pikachu shrugged its tiny shoulders and started to spark up electricity in its cheeks. Suddenly, it launched a fast Electro Ball at a tree, and it went through it and repeated the same result for the next nine trees that were in the way.

"Pikachu! No ranged attacks just yet, this is a bad place to use them. Focus on improving on Iron Tail on that boulder over there!" Ash said, pointing at a boulder the size of a bus. Pikachu chanted its name as it charged at the said boulder with a metallic tail. It jumped in the air and doing a front flip, it cracked the boulder in half with no difficulty.

"Yeah I don't think you need training. Just forget it Pikachu." Ash said, while chuckling.

"Yeah I think that too, else we might have another Rayquaza on our hands." A voice said behind them.

"Hello Ritchie." Ash said, not turning backwards.

 **So, was it good? :D NO?! NOOOO?! NIEN NIEN NIEN NIEN NIEN NIEN NIEEEEEEN! Ah that felt good to get off my chest. Anyway, don't forget to review! If you do, then free breadsticks for you all :3**


	4. Meeting an old friend

**Stayin' alive, stayin' alive, ah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, hah, stayin alliiiiiivveeeeeeeeee! Oh that song has been in my head for ages. Don't judge, I only remember that song because it's playing right now on my Spotify.**

 **Shout outs to these brilliant people :D**

 **Guest -** **Chapter 2 Oct 14**

 **Skyblu23**

 **This next thing was requested by a fellow writer. For he/she is writing his/her own stories he/she wishes for a broader knowledge of vocabulary. This person told me that I use some good words but he/she doesn't know what some of them mean. So I came up with an idea. If I use an uncommon word or something like that then I'll leave the definition of it at the bottom of every chapter. This can be useful to you writers out there for you could possibly pick up on a few words yourself c:**

 **One moar thing. A Guest put:** _ **I will never understand why people like Ash betrayal fic in the first place. It not realistic nor down to Earth. When I mean realistic it has to do with the reason of his friends betraying him. All I'm saying is betrayal stories are always a bad written type of fanfic.**_

 _ **" Origanility is cancer to fanfic writers" A quote I found in a blog. It how I feel every time a betrayal story is posted on this fan base. It just sad to see fanfic writer jump the bandwagon, cause they can't come up with their own idea.**_

 **My response: Go shove a pressurised water hose up your ass, and put it on full blast. I honestly don't care whether or not the idea is not original and how is every betrayal fic badly written? You have NO right to say that for you probably haven't read every single betrayal fic (pokemon or not, you didn't specify) on this website. If you don't like these type of stories, why click on this story in the first place? Don't like this story, then don't come back again, and don't infest the review section with cancerous reviews.**

 **Now that that rant is over, time to read :D**

 **Disclaimer- I nu own pokemawns :3**

"Good to see you man. Damn, how long has it been?!" Ritchie said, extending his hand to Ash, who shook it.

"Ah not bad, I just came because it's been ages since I participated in a tournament. Right now as you can see Pikachu and I were training but Pikachu doesn't really need training." Ash said whilst grinning. It felt good to see someone who didn't despise you over a stupid reason. Pikachu pumped its fist in the air in confidence knowing it was true.

Ritchie was feeling excited too, for this was a perfect chance to get a battle out of Ash despite the fact that Ash has a Rayquaza in his arsenal.

"I'm guessing you want a battle. Very well, what are the conditions?" Ash said knowing that he had made him gobsmacked.

"How the hell-" Ritchie began but was interrupted by Ash.

"-did you know what I was going to say? My Arceus, that is creepy!" Ash said, finishing his sentence. Ritchie's eyes were wide as he felt a slight trivial feeling of fear. "I knew because as you probably heard earlier I was discussing my abilities to Pikachu, and one of them is intercepting brainwaves. I have a 96.81 percent chance of always getting the subjects thoughts correct. Now back to the battle, I ask again. What are your conditions?"

Ritchie gulped. "Erm, how about a 1v1, my Sparky versus your Pikachu? No time limit or anything by the way."

Ash nodded and they both retreated giving enough space for their Pokémon to battle. Ash gestured for Pikachu to go on the battlefield as Ritchie took out a Pokeball.

"Go, Sparky!" he cried with confidence. Ash chuckled. Ritchie was redolent of himself back in the old times (even thought it was just over a year and a half ago since he was like that himself).

"You can have the first move Ritchie."

"Thanks Ash, now Sparky! Go and show them how strong your Iron Tail is!"

"Pikachu, fire an Electro Ball to disorientate Sparky, then get in close!"

Sparky charged at Pikachu with a metallic glinting tail, until an Electro Ball was headed into its direction. It sidestepped albeit rather sloppily due to its fast pace. As it regained its focus Sparky noticed that Pikachu was right in front of it, with a burnished tail of its own. It waved right before Ash shouted.

"Now Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu knew what he meant and slammed its tail right in Sparky's face, causing it to slide back a few metres clutching its side in pain.

"Don't let Sparky breathe, use Electro Ball once more!"

"Pika pika, CHU PI!" Pikachu said, whilst charging up an orb on the tip of its tail and once it finished chanting, it released it at a ferocious speed towards Sparky. Its eyes widened as it saw the attack come at it. As the attack collided a huge explosion occurred that shook the ground. As the smoke slowly dissolved into the air, it was clear that although the attack wasn't effective, Sparky was barely able to stand as it swayed back and forth around the battlefield. Pikachu retreated back to Ash's side of the battlefield as Ritchie spoke.

"No Sparky, just fall! I won't let you get hurt!" Ritchie begged as Sparky slowly advanced towards Pikachu, its consciousness wavering. Ash had already stopped the battle as he ran towards Sparky with a potion in one hand and an oran berry. He crouched next to Sparky who finally fell to the floor, its chest moving up and down heavily. Pikachu walked up to the pair rather guilty; he didn't want to hit Sparky so hard.

"Calm down Sparky, eat this oran berry. It'll help, trust me." Ash said soothingly. Sparky's breathing rate slightly normalised once it heard this and accepted the oran berry. It started munching away feeling better, and winced a few times as Ash sprayed its body with the potion.

Ritchie, who had just witnessed this scene, was feeling both shock and admiration. Shock for how far Ash had come, and admiration for how Ash still cared for Pokémon despite showing a hard shell back at the Pokémon Centre.

Once Sparky was treated it reappeared at Ritchie's side looking well and signs of wounds and bruises were barely noticeable. It gave Ritchie a thumbs up with its small paw and hit the Pokeball on its trainers belt itself, making it go back into its Pokeball.

As soon as Sparky was gone a Pokeball fell off of Ash's belt and opened, revealing the same gigantic Charizard from before. It let out a ground-shaking mighty roar as it frantically looked around. It repeatedly said its name in small segments which made no sense to Ritchie.

Ash and Pikachu on the other hand, were both desperately to calm Charizard down.

"WHERE IS THAT PUNY FUCKING WEAK SHIT PIECE OF YELLOW CRAP THAT SHOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW?! WHERE IS THAT ARCEUS-DAMN SON OF A BITCH PIKACHU! NOT YOU PIKACHU, THAT TRAINER'S PIKACHU?!" Charizard roared, as it pointed to Ritchie, who was both intimidated and confused.

"I DEMAND A REMATCH WITH THAT RODENT! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME OUT ASH, I COULD OF ROASTED HIS ASS TO A CRISP! IT'S MY FAULT YOU LOST IN KANTO, I'M SO SORRY ASH, BUT NOW I HATETHAT PESKY MOUSE! I WANT MY FUCKING REMATCH!" Charizard roared, and at the end it let out one of the loudest and strongest bellows it had ever created, launching a column of white bright fire. Ash sweat dropped at Charizard's behaviour and returned it to its Pokeball much to its annoyance.

Ash apologised to Ritchie who accepted it rather quickly; right now he just wanted to get away from that monstrosity which is known as Charizard. Watching Ritchie walk away he mentally slapped himself. He forgot to ask, HOW THE HELL DID RITCHIE KNOW IT WAS HIM?!

* * *

After listening to some bs excuses about how Ritchie is a master and stuff like that, Ash finally headed to the Pokémon Centre. The sky's colour began to dull and the sunset hue stretched across the horizon. Just before he arrived at the doors some kicking was happening inside his backpack. Ash chuckled. Pikachu clearly wasn't enjoying being cooped up in there. After some more constant kicks, Ash finally had enough and took off the backpack, opened it and put his hand around Pikachu. Unbeknownst to him at that moment, the doors were automatic sliding doors and as Ash took one step forward the doors opened, revealing an Officer Jenny around ten feet away walking to the doors casually with a coffee in her hand.

Officer Jenny dropped her coffee in surprise as she saw the hooded trainer struggle with a Pikachu in a black backpack **(OMG THAT TOUNGE TWISTER DOU! Well for me anyway :P)**. She was fuming with rage as she thought that Ash was some guy trying to smuggle or steal that Pikachu.

"Enough Pikachu! I SAID ENOUGH! OK THAT'S IT, YOU'RE STAYING IN THERE! NO MORE FRICKIN' KETCHUP FOR YOU!" Ash growled. With every word he said Jenny's anger became more fuelled, except for the ketchup part which confused her. What confused her even more that the last bit actually made the Pokémon stay still and go back into a small ball of fluff in the back pack. She frowned as she unclipped a black slim cylinder off her utility belt. Without warning she whipped it into the air causing it to extend into a baton, and she walked towards Ash who still was oblivious to the situation as he put his backpack on.

"Well this won't kill you but it's not gonna tickle either." She said quietly as she advanced. **(Whoever guesses what film I quoted that from gets a free virtual... er... Pikachu Plushy? x3)**

One ass kicking later, including stuff like - "OW I'M SORRY JENNY! NO DON'T- OWWWWWWW! NO STOP I'M SORRY LOO-WWWWWWWWW!"

After enduring multiple vicious attacks from the misunderstood police officer Ash explained what was happening, although the excuse "He gets heavy as he ages and can't really sit on my shoulder often" wasn't enough for Officer Jenny apparently as she may or may not of RKOed Ash then and there.

* * *

Ash woke up the next day feeling bruised and broken physically. He let out multiple groans as he rubbed areas that were attacked by the baton.

"Arceus, she's just like Misty but actually has a job! Man I hate life!" He thought, sitting up in his bed. Looking around his room he saw Pikachu at the foot of his bed glaring at him, its arms crossed. They both stared at each other before Pikachu dissolved into laughter, and it wiped a tear away from its eye.

"PIKAA HAHAHA PI HAAAHHAA PIKA CHUUUU!" _BOY YOU GOT YO ASS WOOPED!_ Pikachu said, in-between laughs. "PIKA CHU CHU PI CHU KA PIKA CHU PIKA PIKA CU PI!" " _I'D ZAP THE LIFE OUTTA YA IF JENNY DIDN'T BEAT YOU UP!"_

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Pikachu." Ash said, sighing at his starter.

"Pika pi chu?" " _What are you doing?"_ Pikachu asked as Ash picked some sport clothes off the floor and began to change into them.

"I'm gonna go for a run BY MYSELF, okay? It's about time I clear my head." Ash grumbled, not bothering to fix his bed hair. After all, it looked like that before he even fell asleep.

FLASHBACK

Ash opened his door and immediately made a bee line towards his bed. Just before he got to it he tripped and Pikachu started chuckling, but cracked up so hard when it realised that Ash fell asleep on the floor anyway. Knowing that it couldn't lift Ash onto the bed itself, it grabbed one of the Cherish Balls out of Ash's pocket and threw it against the wall. It revealed a small floating feline pink Pokémon which cocked its head to its side on confusion.

" _Mew?"_ "Sup?"

" _Pika pika pi chu pi!" "_ Lift Ash on the bed for me!"

The Original Pokémon nodded before radiating a pink glow from its body and Ash's body released the same glow. Suddenly, Ash's body levitated and was slowly placed onto the comfort of the bed. Mew released the psychic hold on Ash and pouted as Pikachu threw its Pokeball at it. Mew dodged and shook its head, meaning it didn't want to go back in for a while. Pikachu grinned.

"Pika pi chu pika!" _"Mew, return!"_ Pikachu said, mimicking a trainer returning its Pokémon. Mew playfully rolled its eyes and swooped down picking Pikachu up by its tail with one paw and threw it out of an open window nearby.

* * *

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"_ Pikachu screamed as it raced towards the ground at an increasing rate. It braced itself for the inevitable, and put its paws in front of its face. Just before it crashed, it was surrounded by a pink bouncy ball and bounced straight back up. As it came back to the level of Ash's window, it saw Mew sitting cutely on the window sill, with a baseball bat in its paws. Pikachu's eyes widened.

 **Word vocabulary**

 **Redolent – Makes you think of E.G School is redolent of boringness, drama and friends.**

 **Gobsmacked – Very surprised/shocked E.G He was utterly gobsmacked as he realised there were no waffles left.**

 **Trivial – Minor/unimportant or little value E.G She ignored the trivial tingly sensation in her body as she kissed him for the first time.**

 **Burnished – Enhanced/polished E.G The Roman soldier's armour was well burnished and glinted in the sunlight.**

 **Glinted – Gives off small reflections of light/Burn with a particular feeling E.G His eyes glinted in the moonlight.**

 **Cooped – To be confined to a small place E.G The chickens were all cooped up in the small hen house built by the uncaring farmer.**

 **Well I guess you enjoyed this chapter... Damn I'm losing inspiration to write D: I'm gonna think long and hard about this story, so updates will be the least of my concern for now. I hope the vocab bit helped-ish and sorry the chapter was so short.**


	5. Finding some old friends (again xD)

**Derp, derpity derp derp de durp, durp durpity durp de durp... Sorry for that unexpected late update, I DID upload the document but forgot to actually add the chapter to the story. I has several inward 'WTF' moments when I realised nothing actually occurred.**

 **Shout out to these sexy people:**

 **Maerk**

 **Werewingwolfxx**

 **Johnny Spectre**

 **King Reeses**

 **Frankenstrike**

 **And my best friend, ChaosOokami who blatantly shone my own powerful hand-made laser in my eyes on my bus ride from school to home. Cheers for that ya big d***!**

 **Disclaimer – I can own pokemon if I wished. However, I don't own Pokémon. xD tf is wrong with meh**

Ash woke up violently, as an electric shock coursed through his body caused by a certain electric type that had no remorse. He panted heavily, before giving a middle finger to his starter which laughed in return. Pikachu leapt onto the bed taking the wind out of Ash. Damn, Pikachu sure got fat.

 _-Skip to the first round of the tournament, there's no point bullshitting you with boring stuff-_

It was Ash's first battle in the tournament and naturally, he had doubts about himself. He was sitting in the locker room with Pikachu by his side on the bench. He was up against some girl named Clarisse and although he could beat probably anyone with just one Pokémon he had always got the jitters before a big battle.

"Ladies and gentleman, in the red corner is Clarisse Yvone from Saffron City!" The referee declared, extending his right arm to a teenage girl walking onto the battlefield and waving her hands around clearly enjoying the attention. She blew some kisses here and there to the crowd before bowing in a formal manner.

"And in the blue corner, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" As Ash walked onto the battlefield he obtained a much crazier reaction than Clarisse. Some people were chanting "GET OUT RAYQUAZA" or "KICK HER ASS" or even date proposals. Although Ash didn't always jump to conclusions, he couldn't help but whisper to himself, "Arceus damn sluts..."

Ash and Clarisse both met in the middle of the battlefield to exchange a handshake before retreating to their respective positions **(did I use the word respective right? I've Googled it and it turns out Google was as useful as a doorknob)**.

"This will be a two on two battle. Substitution is allowed as well as substituting moves such as Baton Pass. Trainers, release your Pokémon!" The referee declared, first pointing his flag to Clarisse.

"Go Excadrill! Show 'em what you got!" Clarisse yelled with pure determination as she did a horrible weird pose. Excadrill came out and opened its claws to show off how sharp they were, albeit judging by the looks of it you could do more damage by striking someone with a banana. Ash visibly cringed at this point and took out a Pokeball.

"Come on out Emboar!" Ash said absent-mindedly. The Unova fire type came out and roared its name, letting out fire into the sky that reached around nine metres.

"Looks like Ash has come in with a type disadvantage! But don't get me wrong, I've seen this trainer prove me wrong years ago in battles! Let's see if he can pull off another win!" The announcer said in his microphone, reverberating around the stadium.

The referee swatted his flags down as he spoke, "Battle begin!".

"Excadrill, get in and use Slash!" Clarisse said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Emboar, stop it in its tracks with Flamethrower." Ash said in a monotone voice.

Excadrill's claw turned into a bright shade of white as it charged towards Emboar, who in return let loose a Flamethrower in its face. Excadrill barely managed to put its claws in front of its face to guard itself as it was hit full on by the attack. After around four seconds, Emboar stopped its attack which revealed Excadrill panting heavily on the floor, its metal claws glowing an orange colour. Its claws had nearly melted in the attack. Ash had an 'O sht' look on his face as he realised that even though Emboar used an average Flamethrower for itself, it was still too much for the Excadrill's claws. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his chest as four people in a stretcher wheeled away Excadrill to the Emergency Ward.

"Folks would you look at this! It seems that Flamethrower had almost melted Excadrill's claws! Just what has this Pokémon done in its training?! Even so, I regret to say that Emboar has been disqualified from this battle!" The announcer said, as the crowd murmured. Ash shrugged. After all, it wasn't his fault that the Excadrill was poorly trained.

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield, Clarisse was on her knees crying for Excadrill. She occasionally yelled murderer to Ash who simply raised his eyebrow. After what seemed like a century to Ash, she slowly stood up and released her second and final Pokémon.

"Come on out Dragonite, avenge Excadrill!" She screamed, a few tears flowing. Ash resisted to urge to face palm once again. Why doesn't she see that Excadrill isn't dead? Ash gritted his teeth in annoyance before releasing another Pokémon.

"Lucario, time to finish this." He said, his voice dripping boredom. ' _ **Use Aura Sphere, and make sure it won't just leave a mild headache in the morning. Aim at its wings; you can see its twitching meaning that it's been weakened there before.**_ ' Ash said through telepathy.

Lucario nodded and waited for Dragonite to advance as Clarisse ordered it to use Thunder Punch. As it was a few meters away Lucario powered up an Aura Sphere and thrust it at the junction at the point where the wing met the torso of Dragonite's body. Dragonite flew back by the sheer power of the point blank range attack and tumbled back to its trainer's side of the battlefield.

"Oooohhhhh that ought to hurt! It seems that Aura Sphere was no match for Dragonite as it was flung back!" The announcer shrieked in his microphone. It was apparent that even he was excited by this sudden display of power.

Unsteadily, but slowly Dragonite began to pick itself up from the battlefield floor and precariously swayed, only to be met by a regular kick to the face from Lucario. It slammed back onto the ground with a bruise on its cheek and swirls in its eyes. Some of the people spectating gasped at the violent manoeuvre but were interrupted by volcanic cheers that revolved around the stadium.

"It seems that this trainer is merciless as he advances to the next round! Ladies and gentlemen I give you the winner Ash Ketchum and Lucario in the blue corner!" The referee declared, pointing a flag in Ash's direction. He simply bowed his head slightly as he returned Lucario back to its Pokeball. Just as he turned around he sensed a storming presence come behind him, thus he sidestepped and was greeted by a falling Clarisse. She fell on the floor apparently missing Ash in her attempt to shove him and growled ferociously. Ash, being the cold person he could be at times, decided to anger her even more.

"Hmmm, I think an Eevee could do better to scare me. Nice try though." Ash said loud enough for everyone to hear causing the majority to laugh. The rest (including the announcer) either chuckled or sniggered. Having said that he spun on his heels and walked away and out of the stadium.

* * *

Ash headed to the Pokémon Centre with Pikachu at his side, typically demolishing one ketchup bottle after another. Noticing this, Ash slapped away one of the bottles causing Pikachu to pout cutely.

"C'mon Pikachu, I swear you're gonna rival a Munchlax some day! Lay off the ketchup!" Ash said rather seriously, albeit he chuckled slightly at the end. Pikachu shrugged and started to chase the bottle that rolled down the hill. Ash frowned but then sighed. He chased Pikachu down the hill only to trip and stumble somewhere into some woods. Painfully, he rose back up clutching his back as he looked around for any sight of Pikachu or that damn ketchup bottle. He panicked slightly before reaching to the floor and placed his hand on the floor. Pulsing his Aura into a bastardised version of sonar-radar-thingie-that-you-find-on-submarines, he frowned yet again as he saw several life signatures located north-west of his position, approximately eighty meters. However, one of them was fading with slight haste. His eyes widened as he got up and started sprinting to the location.

As he arrived, he noticed some sort of tech camp with computers in briefcases, aerials spinning pointing in the air, and a white tent with two people walking out with a badly beaten Pokémon held by the start of its tail. The two men had glasses and lab coats, and Ash's best guess was that they were scientists experimenting. Looking at the Pokémon, he realised it was a Buizel. Ash hid behind a nearby bush swiftly as he flashed his eyes at the same time, scanning for more Pokémon. His eyes widened when he detected more Pokémon inside the tent. They were a Scyther, a Muk, a Glalie, a Krookodile, and a Gliscor. Buizel, which was still dangling helplessly from one of the scientist's hand, perked its head up slightly in Ash's direction, sensing a familiar aura pulse from there. Noticing that Buizel was slightly struggling, the scientist that wasn't holding the Sea Weasel Pokémon took out a long black cylinder with two probes sticking out of one end. The man clicked it on, creating a wire of electricity that linked from one probe to the other. It was a handheld taser!

Not wanting the situation to escalate any further, Ash nonchalantly stood up giving the two scientists death glares. The scientists who weren't anticipating the sudden surprise dropped the taser and Buizel in fright. As they realised it was just some random guy they both chuckled.

"Hey man, why don't you walk over that way? This ain't your business!" One of them said, picking the taser back up again.

"Yeah, why don't yo-" The other one said, but was interrupted as a loud gunshot reverberated behind them and bullet travelled straight through his head. The scientist spun round but was greeted by another bullet into his head. Dropping to the floor, Ash saw the same man he met when he first came here. It was Leeroy Jenkins, one of the two men who confronted him when Charizard made everyone stumble and fall. He was holding a pistol in his right hand, and was aiming at Ash.

* * *

Leeroy crouched on a tree branch as he saw the two scientists from Team Rocket experiment with the helpless Buizel. He took his pistol out of his holster and silently primed it, and then turned off the safety. Just as he was about to jump down onto the two oblivious scientists, the same guy with the huge Charizard stood from behind a bush nearby, and stared them down.

"Hey man, why don't you walk over that way? This ain't your business!" One of them said, picking up his dropped taser.

Deciding to jump in, he fell in a controlled manner and landed on his two feet silently, and without warning he aimed the gun at one of them and pulled the trigger. A loud gunshot echoed through the woods as he aimed the gun at the second scientist who had spun round in surprise. He pulled the trigger again and hit him straight in the head, making him fall to the floor. He walked closer to Ash who didn't even seem the least frightened. He aimed the gun at Ash, daring him to make a movement.

"It's you again. Why are you here? Are you with these idiots?" Leeroy demanded, momentarily pointing the gun at the two scientists. They were both silent for a moment before Ash raised his hand which was radiating an electric blue hue, and Leeroy's gun did the same. It floated out of his hand and rotated, so that it was aiming towards his head.

"Why I am here is none of your business. I am also not related to these goons in any way; rather I noticed they have some injured Pokémon held captive. Why are you here?" Ash said with no emotion, effectively intimidating Leeroy.

"I-I was following these t-two into the forest until they came t-to this camp, suspicious of their intentions." He paused, taking a deep breath to calm down. However, any feeling of comfort soon vanished as the gun touched his head.

"I-I-I was er, I was forced t-to take action as I-I k-knew they w-w-were part of T-team R-rocket..." He stuttered, trailing off as the barrel of his own pistol dug deeper into the side of his head.

"I thought you were a guard, why were you following these people if that's not your job. And no, I'm not defending them." Ash replied sharply.

"I'm a-assigned t-to also i-investigate Team R-rocket b-b-because my b-boss Looker f-found out that they h-have a-a plan t-to take a-all the s-strong Pokémon in this t-tournament. Please don't shoot me!" Leeroy said desperately.

As the poor shaking man desperately looked at Ash, he felt a wave of relief as the magazine of the pistol fell out of it and onto the floor, spilling the remaining bullets. Ash walked towards Leeroy as the gun fell onto the floor before speaking.

"Leave, and make sure you enhance the detail of the amount of guards here. If what you said is true, then you better do what I say." He said in a commanding voice.

Leeroy nodded before running off, forgetting his firearm and ammunition on the floor. Sighing, Ash used his aura powers to lift it up and made it disassemble in mid air, before flinging them into random parts of the dense forest. He did the same for the taser that was lying on the floor and then headed straight towards the shaking Buizel. Crouching down at its side, Ash rubbed its head with an aura infused hand, making Buizel sigh in content. At the same time the blue aura spread down onto its body, healing it and removing the bruises and scratches littered on its body. Buizel sighed in happiness and squeaked its name quietly. As he let go, Buizel whined for it clearly revelled in that healing massage process. They both looked at each other staying still.

'This Buizel feels familiar...' Ash thought before his eyes widened. 'Wait, this is MY Buizel!'

'Hmm, this human is familiar. No wait, could it be?!' Buizel thought as his eyes widened mirroring Ash's eyes.

"Oh my Arceus it's you Buizel!" Ash yelled with excitement as he returned to his usual self and extended his arms for a hug.

" **(I have no clue what a Buizel does, does it chant its name or does it just sit there like an idiot?)** " Buizel chirruped as it tackled Ash on the floor, licking **(whatever it does to show affection -_-)** his face with affection.

Suddenly, some feeble cries were heard from inside the tent, making both Ash and Buizel stop their little reunion. Ash stood up with Buizel at his side before going inside. There were tables propped up with more computers inside and syringes littered everywhere on the floor. Some were broken, and others still had fluid in them. Buizel ran up ahead to a tray with six Pokeballs on it. Buizel picked up one and gave it to Ash, before presenting itself to him indicating for Ash to return it to its Pokeball. He returned Buizel and looked at its Pokeball.

"Glad to have you back on my team buddy." He said, thinking of the battles they had back when they were together. Looking at the remaining five Pokeballs, Ash shrugged and picked them all up, releasing them. Out came a Scyther, a Muk, a Glalie, a Krookodile and a Gliscor. All of them were in a similar state as to how Buizel was a few minutes ago when it was being tortured. Ash recognised them all. They were all his Pokémon from before! Not wasting time, he healed them all with his aura massage and in exchange he was greeted with happy cries from his Pokémon. He returned them all to their Pokeballs and put them away (where Ash puts his Pokeballs is a wonder to all to this day).

Sirens in the distance were becoming more amplified meaning they were heading in his direction, probably because someone reported the gunshots. Groaning, Ash broke into a light jog out of the forest, only to meet a teary eyed Pikachu and an empty ketchup bottle in its hands. As it saw Ash it threw the bottle away and leapt into his arms, before snuggling in Ash's chest. Ash chuckled but was inwardly annoyed at Pikachu.

'Nice timing buddy...' Ash said making a -_- face.

 **Word Vocabulary**

 **Remorse – Deep regret or guilt E.G He felt nothing but pure remorse as he realised he just stepped on Eevee's tail.**

 **Nonchalant – Looking calm and relaxed without any hint of worry or anxiety E.G She nonchalantly shrugged as her mother offered her some breakfast.**

 **Reverberating – A loud sound that repeatedly echoes for a short period of time E.G His footsteps reverberated loudly in the cave as he ventured deeper inside it.**

 **Precariously – Likely to collapse or fall over E.G The drunk man precariously wondered across the street with a beer bottle in his hand.**

 **Manoeuvre – A movement that needs skill to execute or to move carefully E.G He slammed the brakes as the car slid around the corner in a fluid manoeuvre.**

 **Revel – To enjoy yourself in a loud manner E.G She revelled in the party as she danced to the music with a drink in her hand.**

 **Well guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D I have nothing else to say right now apart from I desperately need sleep *cri*. Well, cya next time! :D**


	6. Another Legendary and Ash's past!

**GUESS WUT?! No its not Donald Trump's death sadly... (jk jk plz don't send like 50 people in suits in front of my house D: )... ITS A NEW CHAPTER :D People asked meh, hey randy ya bawss, why did chu get Ash tew bee a dark guy? It will be explained in this chapter :D Another question was, hey randy mah man, will Ash have a girl yo? I have no clue whatsoever, for this is kind of delicate and not only it dents the original plot of the story, some people will leave this fic! Say for example, I chose him to be with Cynthia. Tryhards that didn't like Cynthia would leave seeing that yet another fic isn't doing their preferences. Besides, I personally don't believe in love unless it was family love so... eh. (I hated typing this sentence because I'm listening to Waiting For Love – Avicii xD)**

 **Yet again, shout outs to these people :D (It's gonna be long asf and I won't be able to fit everyone .)**

Guest - Chapter 5, Nov 14

Astr-Nik

Abideathlaw

Abyss0019

DylanHunter

Ghost edge

Mokkel

RTMac1989

Skitty4

dudethatsfunky **(Love the username bro)**

blastcore1

nick the pikachu2

sn7

starlight luna

tmp1114 **(I love that gun, TMP)**

hunterrylee

dvd142

 **There is way moar, but I decided to just put usernames that were easy to write or ones that I just saw first... Don't kill me if I didn't put your name D:**

 **Disclaimer - disclaimer = str(input("I don't own Pokémon? Y/N "))**

 **If disclaimer == ("N"):**

 **print ("Awwww... Lets just get on with the fic :c")**

 **os._exit(0)**

 **elif disclaimer == ("Y") or ("y"):**

 **print("Oh yay :D")**

 **(1)**

 **print("Jk.")**

 **os._exit(0)**

 **(This is just some random coding from Python, I'm bored! P.S This doesn't even work, I did it in like 8 seconds)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH! PIKACHU, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THIS?! STOP ELECTROCUTING ME TO WAKE ME UUPPPPPPPPPP-AAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Ash screamed as Pikachu repeatedly zapped his trainer just for the fun of it. The little mouse did a ;3 face before unleashing another wave of electricity.

"AAHHHH! I SWEAR THIS IS TRAINER ABUSE! STUPID JENNY WHIPPING ME WITH A BATON! WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY SEE THIS IS YOU?!" Ash yelled, rolling on the floor to get away from Pikachu. Pikachu snickered as it leapt off the bed and onto Ash's chest.

"THAT'S IT! ALL THIS KETCHUP HAS MADE YOU CRAZY! WANT ME TO PUT A LOCK ON THE KETCHUP CUPBOARD HANDLE?!" Ash countered, making Pikachu pout and make its ears droop. Seeing as Ash finally had the upper hand in the situation, he decided to stay quiet and stroke Pikachu's head softly, earning a 'Chaaa' from the mouse Pokémon.

After staying like that for a while, Ash leaned up slightly to check the time to make sure he wasn't late for his battle which was at 11:00am. His eyes widened as the clock read 10:49. For Arceus' sake, why doesn't he ever be early to a match?!

He leapt into the air making Pikachu bounce back on the bed as he took one random Pokeball from his desk, and hid the rest underneath his bed. However, he didn't realise he chose one of his Cherish Balls as he changed clothes and brushed his teeth super fast. As he came out of the bathroom he was zipping his fly up as the clock read 10:52. Ash sprinted out of the room, leaving the door wide open much to a certain Pokémon's annoyance. After around twenty seconds, Ash reappeared and grabbed Pikachu with two hands, allowing him to climb on his shoulder. He closed his door and sprinted to the stadium.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, it seems the competitor Ash Ketchum will not arrive to the battle. By default may I present to you, the winner of this battle, R-" The referee announced but was interrupted as a loud roar was heard in the sky. Looking up you could see Ash riding his Charizard and they were descending quickly so he could make the match. Charizard grunted as it flapped its wings harder to slow down the fall so they could land.

Both the referee and the crowd erupted into cheers as Ash dismantled Charizard and returned it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you Ash Ketchum! This will be a 2 on 2 with no substitutions allowed! Are you ready red corner?" The referee said, waving one flag towards Ash's opponent. Ash finally saw who he was facing and slightly groaned. He didn't want to face Ritchie so sudden.

* * *

Ritchie was sweating bullets as he caught his first glimpse of Charizard. He knew it was obviously Ash for not many people had a Charizard in the tournament except himself. When they landed it was clear for Ritchie that he wouldn't get through the battle unscathed. As the referee asked for his status he replied with a nod and gripped his Pokeball tightly.

Ash sighed as he reached into his pocket and took out a Cherish Ball. His eyes bulged as he realized he just picked up one of his secret weapons for his last round and for the traitors. Knowing he couldn't go back to his hotel room, he decided to go along with it and enlarged it.]

"Red corner, release your Pokémon!" The referee declared, pointing towards Ritchie. He almost hesitated before releasing his own Pokémon.

"Go, Zippo!" Ritchie said, getting a spark of hope as the Charizard gave a battle roar, letting loose a flamethrower in the sky. Ash visibly cringed as Ritchie said 'Zippo'. When he was younger he didn't mind but now that he thought about it; who the hell named a Charizard after a lighter?

Shrugging, he released his Pokémon.

"Go, Solgaleo!" Ash said, releasing a white fox-like beast that let rip a huge roar that could deafen the Pidgeys above. It had shining white fur along with cerulean blue eyes and gold linings on the fur that surrounded its face. People gawked at the never seen Pokémon and many took out their Pokedex to scan it. However, nothing came up on their Pokedex as Solgaleo gave Charizard an evil eye. Noticing the shocked people everywhere, Ash spoke up.

"Solgaleo, the Sunne Pokémon. It's a national number 791 and is a Psychic/Steel Pokémon. It is said to live in another world. The intense light it radiates from the surface of its body can make the darkest of nights light up like midday. For those with the national Pokedex, the reading is, this Pokémon is said to be a male evolution of Cosmog. At the activation of its third eye, it departs for another world. This explains why you professors around the globe are having a fit of what the hell this Pokémon is." Ash inhaled a sharp breath as the entire stadium was quiet.

* * *

Professor Oak spat out his pizza in shock as he saw the legendary mysterious Pokémon on the screen. His eyes lit up with anticipation as he had the chance to study this Pokémon. Well that was, until Ash came a few months ago and wrecked the trainer database. It took both him and Gary to restore and fix it. However everything was fine apart from Ash's records. His trainer licence, his achievements, gym badges, Pokémon etc were all wiped out clean.

Multiple times the Professor tried to search up for Ash's name on a national trainer records computer, but to no avail. Ash had covered his steps clearly not wanting anyone to find him. Sighing with great guilt, Professor Oak picked up the half eaten piece of pizza off the floor that he spit out and threw it in the bin.

* * *

"I WANT THAT POKEMON!" A familiar arrogant ass kid shouted from the stands.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT POKEMON?!" A random guy said out loud.

"OH MY ARCEUS THAT'S THE MOST BEATIFUL POKEMON EVER!" A girl screamed off the top of her voice.

Solgaleo, who had over a million pairs of eyes trained on it (the match was televised too), hated all the attention and stomped the floor rather angrily with one of its paws. It created a mini shockwave that made the stadium tremble slightly, effectively silencing the awed audience.

"W-well, l-l-let's get started then..." The referee said, his eyes glued to the Pokémon before him.

Ritchie felt unparalleled fear course through his veins at the mere sight of Solgaleo. If anything were to happen, it would sure as hell be a battle to remember. Wanting to get the upper hand in the battle he wasted no time in ordering a command.

"Zippo, get in and use Flamethrower!" He yelled, knowing that it would do some damage due to Solgaleo being part Steel type.

"Solgaleo, intercept that Flamethrower head on with Sunsteel Strike!" Ash said, knowing that this battle will be over very soon. Zippo unleashed a stream of flames towards Solgaleo, but Solgaleo leapt forward and charged straight through at a blinding speed, hitting Zippo and sending it flying through the stadium wall and outside the arena. The stands wobbled slightly due to the support beams being decimated, but was covered in a bright pink hue.

"Solgaleo, fix up that hole and get Charizard back in the stadium, don't stop using your Psychic!" Ash said, clearly worried that he had overdone it and hurt Charizard too badly. After all, Sunsteel Strike was said to be as hard as a meteor strike and ignores the opponent's ability (basically Giga Impact and Take Down merged together on drugs).

The hole in the stadium was quickly covered by debris nearby and although it wasn't a perfect job, it would still hold up the stands. Meanwhile, an unconscious Charizard floated from behind the stadium and back onto the ground of the arena, with swirls in its eyes. Everyone was silent again, and this time it annoyed Ash greatly. Sucking at his teeth, he shouted at the seemingly frozen Ritchie to return Charizard and choose a new Pokémon.

Ritchie slowly returned Charizard, and just before putting the Pokeball back in his pocket, he whispered quietly to it.

"I'm sorry Zippo..." He said, his lips quivering.

Seeing this, Ash couldn't bear it as he felt sympathy for the trainer. Never before had he felt like this as he was usually cold and brutal to others. Hell, he almost wanted to forfeit, but Ritchie beat him to it.

"I forfeit, I can't let my team take a beating..." Ritchie said quietly, walking away. Everyone yet again was in shock as Ash returned Solgaleo and sprinted to Ritchie.

* * *

Ash had just caught up to Ritchie, who was sitting on a bench sniffing and holding back tears. He sat down next to him, neither of them saying a word.

After a tense few seconds, Ash put his hand on Ritchie's shoulder soothingly.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there. It was my fault that Charizard got hurt bad and my idiotic behaviour for taking a Legendary to the battle. Will you forgive me?" Ash said, deep regret in his voice.

Ritchie suddenly burst out crying as he shouted at Ash.

"Dude, no matter what you say, I can't walk home and hold my head up high! I was training, and training, and training, just to get tossed aside like that?! I knew it was coming when I was going to face you and I thought I had a chance to beat you with my strongest Pokémon with me. But no! You decided to take a legendary Pokémon and humiliate me! On national television too! I thought we were friends man!" Ritchie said, clenching his fist tightly.

Ritchie did have a point; Ash destroyed him for no good excuse. If Ash was back to his old hard self he would have made up a legitimate excuse for the ass kicking and would have walked off with his hands in his pockets. But as of now, he fumbled for words as the trainer in front of him broke down.

'This guy can't control himself..." Ash thought, looking at the teary eyed trainer, 'I owe him big time.'

Just when Ash thought the situation wouldn't get any worse, someone poked Ash from behind making him jump. He spun round, just narrowly missing a slap to the face.

"What the hell Ash?! You go and humiliate him like this?! I'd humiliate you right now if you didn't have that legendary with you!" Trip said, clearly having a grudge for Ash as he attempted to take a swing again. Ash sidestepped, and put his hand on Ritchie's shoulder briefly.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." He whispered in the trainer's ear and in return got silence. He took his hand off his shoulder and stared down Trip, his cold side of him returning.

"You can go away, nobody asked for you to come and annoy me." Ash said furiously.

To his shock, it wasn't Trip that made the comeback.

"Same could be said for you Ash..." Ritchie said quietly, walking away without looking back. Ash looked at him incredulously while Trip smirked.

"Go away Ash! Go back to the boonies' region with Team Rocket! I'm sure a certain duo will let you fly there with their balloon!" Trip said, shooing him as if he was some stray cat trying to gnaw his nose off.

Ash couldn't take it anymore as he let loose a surge of aura into his surroundings, knocking Trip onto the floor with a bruise up on Main Street **(Anyone who guesses what film I took this line from gets a cookie :3)**. His eyes were blazing a bright blue, giving off a dull hue around them. As Trip got up (rubbing his butt in the process), he saw Ash growling at him with pure fury. Trip faltered for a second before laughing.

"You really are a freak huh Ketchum? Giving your Pokémon drugs and joining Team Rocket? Pfft-" Trip was interrupted as Ash growled louder this time, enhancing the glow of his eyes. Trip took a step back in fright and put his hands up in his face, trying to protect himself from any attack Ash threw at him.

Ash hit him in the stomach with a glowing blue fist, making Trip slide back a few feet before stumbling onto the floor. He slowly walked to Trip's body on the floor, and put his hands together cupping the air. Slowly, he opened them revealing a humming blue orb of aura that was growing too big for the likings of Trip.

* * *

A Pokeball wiggled at Ash's hotel room before opening, revealing Lucario. It had sensed a spike of power come from Ash which was one it was all too familiar with; last time it encountered Ash like that he dodged in fear tearing a hunk out of the mountain side that was as big as four Snorlax merged together.

Knowing that it wouldn't be able to make it to Ash in time before he released his growing power it reached for Mewtwo's Pokeball and released it. As soon as Mewtwo was released it scanned Lucario for its reasons of releasing it and teleported half a second later.

* * *

"NOW YOU DIE!" Ash yelled, thrusting the huge floating ball of aura at Trip. Trip's eyes widened as he braced himself for the attack. Smoke kicked up and dirt went flying everywhere. Onlookers fled for their lives as Ash panted heavily.

As the smoke cleared, it showed Mewtwo pointing its hand towards Ash with Lucario behind him, a pink bubble surrounding the two Pokémon and Trip. Noticing that this was his chance to escape, Trip ran away. Ash saw this and began to run, but was held in place by Mewtwo. Was Ash to have a fully calm state of mind, he would of burst the invisible force stopping him instantly, but his anger was clouding his judgement as he struggled to get out.

"MEWTWO, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Ash yelled in pure anger, unable to contain his rage that was almost palpable.

Mewtwo knew that if it did Ash would probably end in a cell for the rest of his life, so it reinforced its psychic barriers on Ash and waited for Lucario to calm the rogue trainer down.

Lucario ran up to Ash and extended its glowing blue paw and placed it against Ash's forehead, effectively putting him to sleep. Lucario breathed a sigh of relief as Mewtwo caught Ash's collapsed body and teleported all three of them to his room back at the hotel.

* * *

 _I was in a dark room, with nothing but a yellow glow from Pikachu's fizzing on his cheeks. I was running out of time, as I heard helicopter blades cleave the air above us. We darted through corridors and rooms but to no avail. I groaned in frustration as I searched through the west end of Team Rocket's science block, hoping to find the cloned Psychic Pokémon known in Team Rocket as Weapon X Mark II._

 _After exploring the labyrinth, I had finally found the holding chamber for Weapon X and rammed the door with all my strength. I moaned in pain as I collided with the door, but I didn't give up. After all, I had told my crush a long time ago, to never give up until the very end. Those words echoed in my mind as I rammed the door again, finally ripping it off its hinges and it clattered helplessly on the floor. There, I saw a broad vertical cylinder with a blue liquid swirling slowly inside it. However, it wasn't the fluid that grabbed my attention fully, rather it was that Mewtwo was helplessly floating inside it hooked up to multiple wires that connected to most parts on its body. Its eyes were closed, so it was probably unconscious._

 _Panicking, I went to nearby equipment and pressed random buttons, hoping to stop whatever was happening. I sighed as I stumbled across a red emergency stop button and pressed down on it in relief. Slowly but steadily the liquid inside was going down and shortly after the liquid was fully gone, the glass barrier opened up and retracted back into the floor. Mewtwo's body fell onto the floor as the wires were still connected. I ran up to its body and begun disconnecting wires hurriedly; I didn't want any other grunts surprising me out of nowhere and I didn't want Mewtwo to be dead weight on the journey back home._

 _Pikachu mucked in with removing the cables and wires, and just as Pikachu removed the cable that linked to Mewtwo's neck, its eyes jerked wide open violently and released a powerful surge of energy, throwing me and Pikachu backwards. I groaned as I clutched my back in pain and stood up. Mewtwo looked at me dead in the eye, but it wasn't just his gaze that intimidated me. It was the fact that its eyes were pure black, and it radiated dark purple energy rather than the regular pink psychic colour._

 _Without warning, Mewtwo shot a dark version of an Aura Sphere at me, and I narrowly dodged just in time. I let out my aura wave after wave in order to soothe the rogue Pokémon in front of me but it seemed that it just got even crazier every time a wave washed over it._

 _Then out of nowhere, an Electro Ball hit Mewtwo (which did more damage than I thought it would) in the face and I took this chance as a way to grab Mewtwo and hold it down. However, multiple lines connected to metal prongs hit us both, electrocuting us and making both of us fall to the floor in pain. It was like one of Pikachu's Thunderbolts but this time it was as if my skin was burning intensely. I screamed in agony as Pikachu was put in a rubber cage by surprise as more grunts held down the cage, stopping the electric mouse to do anything else._

" _Quick, Weapon X still isn't at its peak power! Confine it and let me deal with these idiots!" A man shouted, running towards me. He retracted the two prongs that were still connected to my back and kicked me hard in the stomach. I groaned in pain, as he kicked me in the face yet again making me see white and red. The next one was coming straight at my face and I tried to summon a wall of aura to at least cushion it. I immediately regretted swearing I would never hurt anyone and ignored offensive attacks. I was kicked hard again, making my head spin round and I saw a brief glimpse of Pikachu being attacked in a similar fashion as to how I was._

 _That did it._

 _Nobody hurts my Pokémon._

 _The next kick that came to my torso didn't do any damage as I saw red in my eyes. I stood up, my body relieved of pain. My skin gave off a bright light of blue as I stared down the man who was kicking me. His face had shock written all over it as he was gasping like a Magikarp at me. I then did something I never knew I could do._

 _I grabbed his head with both hands and pulled with all my might._

 _His whole body had ripped into two pieces, one half being in each hand._

 _I dropped the two separated pieces of flesh as I advanced towards the three men that held Pikachu captive. They were all staring at me in shock and fear. One of them tried to run down a corridor, but I was too fast as I summoned an invisible wall, making him fall backwards onto the floor. I summoned an Aura Sphere and shot it at one of the men, making a gaping hole in his body and the Aura Sphere carried on, piercing the next person. I finally walked slowly to the last man, who was desperately trying to get away. I gave him an evil smirk, before creating another Aura Sphere and blasted the man into smithereens. The dark power that enveloped me still hadn't gone as I searched around looking for more prey._

 _Seeing that there was nobody else in sight, I went to Pikachu's rubber cage, and put my glowing hand to it. The rubber melted away as if it was nothing, and I saw more of Pikachu's injuries._

 _My eyes widened as I placed my hand on its body, healing my starter Pokémon. It finally opened its eyes and saw me, grinning like mad. Once Pikachu fully saw me, its smile faded and turned into a worried look. I finally looked at myself, and realised I was drenched in blood and my clothes were half burnt. Hell, I looked like something conjured up from a devil itself._

 _Looking behind me, I saw Mewtwo's body moving slowly on the ground. It wasn't at even half of its strength so it was understandable as to why it couldn't do anything. I checked Mewtwo's body for any irregularities via telepathy, and found a dark entity inside. Anger seeping through my veins yet again, I incinerated the entity and as soon as I did so, Mewtwo's dark purple glow turned back into a bright pink. Whatever the entity was, it had controlled Mewtwo's mind and had made it turn rogue._

 _I took out a Heal Ball and captured Mewtwo with little difficulty. Those bastards were gonna pay for everything they've done._

 _Pikachu looked at me with a look of worry. The old Ash was clearly gone._

* * *

Ash woke up, and sat up from his bed. Mewtwo was floating there by the side of his bed, looking at him.

"It's about time you woke up." Mewtwo spoke.

Ash's head was spinning as he struggled to remember what happened.

"What happened..." Ash said feeling tired.

"You lost control of yourself again. You've changed a lot Ash, and you could end up in a bad situation. You need to change how you act!" Mewtwo said. Ash looked at him with a blank look.

"You need a cap on your anger. You've never been the same since you saved me from Team Rocket." Mewtwo paused for a moment, "Where's the old Ash I used to know?"

Ash's eyes visibly flared as he got out of bed and faced Mewtwo off in one fluid motion.

"He faded away when his so called friends turned on him!" Ash spat, his anger spiking again. Mewtwo sighed, and floated away to the window.

"I wish you'd change back to normal Ash..." Mewtwo sighed, and in reply it heard a chuckle.

"The naive boy I was is no more. The new me has kept me safe from people, and I don't intend on making myself vulnerable again." Ash snapped, walking out of the room and leaving Mewtwo to escort itself back into its Pokeball.

Mewtwo floated there for a moment, desperately thinking of a way for Ash to get back to his old caring self.

He froze in realisation as he thought of a potential idea that could help Ash become Ash.

Love.

 **Well, I guess this chapter explains how Ash has that hard exterior... ugh I'm sorry for not updating lol I'm just busy with life .3. Sorry for spamming line breaks too xD**

 **As always, review! :D**

 **Word Vocabulary**

 **Palpable – To almost be able to feel it physically E.G The tension between the two people was almost palpable.**

 **Naive – Lacking a sense of wisdom, or judgement towards others E.G The naive girl was terribly misled as he took her hand and walked away together.**

 **Labyrinth – A complicated network of passages which easily makes it difficult for someone to find their way inside E.G The boy regretted transferring to this school for it was like a labyrinth to him.**

 **Cya :D**


	7. Not named yet PT1

**YOU GUYS GUESSED IT! SERENA IS GOING TO BE ASH'S LOVE- Pfft, bull. As a matter of fact, I still haven't decided who Ash will be with yet, because all the potential choices are conflicting in my mind and therefore am still thinking about it. Dis chapter will hopefully be as long as the last, and if not then longer :P Hey look 67 words already xD**

 **Again, shout out to these people! :D**

 **blastcore1**

 **jxski07**

 **slightJoker**

 **honugirl2010**

 **Onlytillthesunsets**

 **Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade (Bruh, calm down with the long name xD)(Joking :P)**

 **LuckyKittens (I love them .3.)**

 **Cutesaralisa**

 **0xFC963F18DC21 (No comment... at all... xD)**

 **Disclaimer- *bawls eyes out* I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

As usual, another Thunderbolt had hit Ash as he leapt up into the air. The attacker was currently sniggering at the foot of his bed as Ash turned around and gave Pikachu a slight glare.

"Pikachu! How many times do I have to say, STOP ELECTROCUTING ME! NO MORE KETCHUP TODAY! IMA PUT A LOCK ON THAT SHIT!" Ash complained as he walked into the kitchen and put a padlock on the handle of the ketchup drawer. He returned only to be greeted by a pouting Pikachu. Ash slightly smiled.

"Don't worry, it'll only be for a while." He said, trying to make Pikachu happy. Ash picked up all his Pokémon plus the Cherish Balls and closed the door once Pikachu got past. They both went downstairs and took their time walking around the city for Ash had no match that day. Whispers were heard all around them as people stood watching the fearsome trainer walk around casually.

Deciding to go get some breakfast, Ash headed to a nearby cafe with Pikachu on his shoulder. As they went in Ash was surprised that the cafe was nearly full of people and Pokémon eating and drinking together. They sat down at a table for two even though Pikachu just sat on the table or on the floor and ordered some Pokémon food for Pikachu and a sandwich-coffee deal for Ash.

Ash looked around in slight boredom before his eyes laid rest on a red poster with the title "Battle Boxes!". The picture in the middle was a Dragonite firing a Flamethrower at a Jolteon, which was countering with a Thunderbolt. The text underneath was what Ash's attention was more on though.

" _Wanna prove that you're the best trainer on the streets? Come along to the Battle Boxes, and you better be ready for serious battling! Battle Box matches will be on all day in the park from today to next week!"_

Ash mentally shrugged thinking that he had nothing to do, and took note in his mind to take a visit at this "Battle Box" thing.

Whilst their food was being made **(taking a while due to Pokémon food being made, don't confuse yourself thinking sandwiches and coffees take ages)** , Pikachu decided to sneak Ash's phone out of his pocket and turned it on, and opened the game Flappy Pidgey. Flappy Pidgey was known as one of the world's hardest games and it angered people so much that recently a trainer strangled his own Pidgey consumed in rage. The Pidgey later on died as its wind pipe was literally crushed and the trainer was sent to jail for two years and five months without the chance of parole. Ash mentally sniggered at the idiot at the time and started to play the game along with Pikachu, but soon felt the same feelings as him. Not noticing someone walk up behind him, he continued to stare at Pikachu.

"Ahem, your coffee, sandwich and Pokémon food are ready!" A woman that looked around 20 said in the shop uniform, staring at Ash. She had a bowl of Pokémon food in one hand and the sandwich and coffee in the other. Ash thanked her and turned around again, putting the bowl in front of Pikachu. He took his stuff from her and began to eat along with Pikachu. Halfway through his sandwich, he realised that the woman was still behind him, and almost choked on his sandwich in surprise.

"Erm, can I help you?" Ash said slowly.

* * *

After rejecting a certain Pokémon battle, Ash was walking through the park with Pikachu at his side. He had arrived in the heart of the park, and saw around ten battlefields set up, all but one full of trainers and Pokémon battling together.

Suddenly, a female voice shouted out loud surprising nearby people.

"Yeah! Nobody can take me and my Garchomp on!" Ash curled his hands into fists as soon as she heard her voice. He noticed a crowd around one of the battlefields which was also the origin of the shout and pushed through the people, seeing a boy sitting with his Golduck which was fainted and was resting its head on the boy's lap.

On the other side of the battlefield stood a woman in a black coat, her height at around 5'8 and long lemon-coloured hair. Stood next to her was her famous menacing Garchomp which held its head high. A smile arrived on Cynthia's lips as he saw that nobody had spoke to try and challenge her.

Ash couldn't resist putting that woman in her place. That bloody woman that made him lose everything in his life. That fucking woman who was the reason he was what he is now. Swallowing his rising anger, he tapped her on the shoulder, and gave her a look of pure hate.

"I'll battle you..." Ash spat, walking to the boy who was crying on the floor next to the Golduck.

"Move your sorry ass or I'll move you!" Ash growled at the kid who was in the way of his path. The terrified kid ran, dragging the Pokémon with him and Ash continued to make his way to his trainer box. All the pent up anger he had inside him was struggling to stay confined within him as Cynthia looked at him.

Cynthia on the other hand had no idea that Ash knew that she tipped off his friends, and in return she gave a cute smile and winked at Ash. Ash's mouth twitched at this and he gripped a Pokeball tightly. Maybe she could mess around with Ash a bit more and make him crazy for her just like most of her male fans. A random guy walked to the side of the battlefield and decided to be the referee.

"This will be the match between Cynthia Shirona the current Battle Box Champ and Sinnoh Champion versus Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! Trainers, release your Pokémon!" Ash raised an eyebrow at the man for knowing his name, but then again he probably should know better than think he wasn't well known at the tournament for he wielded the power of Legendary Pokémon and had a ruthless reputation.

"Go on Garchomp, I know all I need is you to win!" Cynthia said, giving Ash another smile. Her Garchomp walked to its side of the battlefield and Ash resisted the urge to go to Cynthia and wipe that smile off her face.

"Sceptile, I need you!" Ash said, wanting the battle to start already.

"Aight, let the battle beg-" He was interrupted as Ash told Sceptile to use Leaf Blade on Garchomp. Garchomp barely dodged not anticipating said attack.

"Keep it on its toes Sceptile, use Leaf Blade again!" Ash commanded, not caring that Cynthia was giving him a glare because of the fact that he had a head start.

"Don't let Sceptile hit you Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp lunged forward with a glowing purple claw and attempted to slash at Sceptile with it, but Sceptile was too quick. It ducked and tackled Garchomp to the floor, and attacked it relentlessly with the glowing green blade on its arm.

Garchomp cried out in pain before hearing its trainer's voice shouting at it.

"Garchomp, kick it off!" Cynthia shouted desperately.

With a burst of strength, Garchomp kicked Sceptile off itself with both legs and stood back up, albeit slowly due to the damage that was inflicted on it.

"Great job Garchomp, now use Earthquake!" Cynthia said hopefully.

"Sceptile, jump in the air and use Rock Tomb underneath you!" Ash said, ready for the Earthquake. Sceptile launched itself in the air and used Rock Tomb underneath itself. Huge rocks littered the battlefield and as soon as Garchomp used Earthquake, the rocks shattered and now the entire battlefield was covered in small sharp stones. It was a pain to walk around and Garchomp didn't want to hurt itself, so it stayed where it was.

Sceptile finally landed, wincing slightly as it almost slipped on a rock and hit its foot on another one.

"Now, use Dig!"

Sceptile dug underground and only Garchomp was visible on the field.

Knowing that Garchomp was going to be hit very quickly, she had no choice but to tell Garchomp to dodge. Garchomp took a few steps forwards and tripped over, clutching its foot in pain.

"Energy Ball!"

The ground underneath Garchomp erupted as a spinning ball of green energy rammed into Garchomp's back and made it fling into the air, dealing moderate damage. The pseudo legendary Pokémon roared as it landed back on its feet, albeit winced when it landed on the sharp rocks that littered the field.

"Garchomp don't let it get close, use Dragon Pulse, full power!" Cynthia said with a hint of desperation in her tone.

Garchomp powered up a navy blue orb in its mouth and let it loose, rapidly letting loose multiple orbs of spinning energy towards Sceptile. Surprisingly, Sceptile actually tried to block it with Leaf Blade but after two seconds of surprising resistance, Sceptile fell to the amount of orbs and was on the floor, panting heavily.

Showing her ruthless side, Cynthia decided she was going to go further to make things definitely sway in her favour.

"Garchomp, use Outrage at full power too!" She shouted in a triumphal tone of voice. Ash's eyes widened as his anger returned in a flash.

"You little, Sceptile, get the hell out of there!" Ash yelled out loud, giving Cynthia a death glare. However, Sceptile didn't have time to get up as a huge blue and purple beam of energy smashed into Sceptile, making an explosion of smoke expand over Sceptile. Cynthia giggled a little, and looked at Ash.

"Hey, that was a pretty fun battle. Too bad you weren't enough for me!" Cynthia smiled, winking at Ash. Ash was brimming with anger as he stared at Cynthia with hard cold eyes.

"You..." Ash began furiously, until he saw Sceptile trying weakly to get back up on its feet. Its body was covered in bruises and cuts, but it was still willing to go further.

"How naive..." Cynthia said, fuelling Ash's anger. Ash silently returned Sceptile, and quietly spoke.

"A rematch?" He said, looking at his feet mysteriously. Cynthia thought this was hilarious.

"A rematch? Haha, sure thing! But on one condition. If I win, you leave the region!" Cynthia said winking. Little did anyone know, she was purposely trying to rile up Ash so he'd do something that could get him kicked out. She was gonna be safe, and more importantly, her title!

"You gonna stick with Garchomp Cynthia?" The random referee said, forgetting to say Sceptile lost because the author of the story has completely lost focus whilst typing this.

Cynthia nodded, and waited for Ash to send out his next Pokémon.

"You'll regret hurting Sceptile..." Ash said darkly, "Face one of my strongest Pokémon! Charizard, I choose you!" He said quietly. Ash threw the Pokeball onto the battlefield and it rolled nonchalantly towards Garchomp. It halted a few metres shy of Garchomp and caused Cynthia to laugh.

"This is your strongest Pokémon?! Pfft, it's still quaking in its Pokeba-" Cynthia sneered, but was interrupted as Garchomp got close to the Pokeball. It erupted open and a huge dragon-like Pokémon appeared and grabbed Garchomp by the neck with its claws, As Charizard reached its full height, Garchomp was seven feet off the ground struggling to get out of the choke hold.

"Now Charizard, avenge Sceptile. Blast Burn!" Ash commanded loudly. All eyes were glued to the sight as Charizard unhinged its huge jaws and prepared a mini fireball within its mouth, and extruded the fireball to a huge version as the attack got closer to Garchomp. Just before impact, Charizard released Garchomp from the tight lock to save its own claws as the flames engulfed Garchomp. The force of the attack sent Garchomp flying back to Cynthia's side of the field as more bruises complemented the scorch marks around its body. It was clear that Garchomp was knocked out.

"Ash Ketchum wins this battle! Cynthia, send out your next Pokémon! " The referee said with excitement, staring in awe at Charizard.

Cynthia was getting annoyed now that Ash was proving himself to be a match for her. In public too! She was going to put him in his place.

"Go Spiritomb! Use Will-o-Wisp!" She commanded, throwing out her Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened and revealed a rather big Spiritomb (for it was bigger than most of its race) and it summoned a small purple/blue ball of fire in front of its face. Without doing anything physically, it moves the weak ball of fire towards Charizard.

"Charizard, blow it away then use Flamethrower!" Ash countered.

Charizard flapped its mighty wings creating a current of air around it. The air blew away the flame, dissipating it. Charizard then flew up in the air circling Spiritomb powering up a Flamethrower.

"Spiritomb, knock it out with Hypnosis!"

Spiritomb released a pink faint hue from its body that travelled to Charizard, at the same time Charizard released its Flamethrower. The Flamethrower simply licked Spiritomb causing almost no damage whereas Charizard fell out of the sky and into the ground, creating a loud crash and another cloud of dust.

Cynthia grinned.

"One of your strongest Pokémon?" She remarked with one eyebrow raised. As the dust cleared Charizard was sprawled across the battlefield with Spiritomb nowhere to be seen. Out of nowhere, Ash started laughing.

"What's so darn funny? Spiritomb, where are you?" Cynthia demanded.

"Charizard landed on Spiritomb... BWAHAHAHAHA!" Ash burst out laughing at the end. "The only way for Spiritomb to be free is for Charizard to wake up!"

To make the situation even more awkward - and slightly hilarious - Charizard let out a huge snore that soon became a frequent sound.

 **Lol this chapter was nowhere near finished, however I literally just got my PC back today from a repair shop, as I previously mentioned the PC didn't turn on randomly for 15 minutes. This time it didn't turn on at all so I had it repaired, else I'd lose all my school work and project work and stuff. I'm only uploading this unfinished chapter to show I'm not dead. xD Sorry it was bad and for the late update! D:**


End file.
